The Question
by mandycroyance
Summary: A story about a boy and a girl... and the boy's best friend who wants nothing more than to finally get them together. A cute little fic about a couple that often doesn't get as much attention as it should.


A/N: Wow, I've not written in forever. I'm sorry about POA, but Exams refuse to let me spend much time on it, so I thought I'd release my first ever short story! Can you guess the coupling? And it's probably not what you'd think. Now where is Mr. Disclaimer?  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Mandy doesn't own anything. Nothing got it? Well except for the concept of this fic, but even that has been done before.  
  
Roll out!  
  
The Question  
  
A very anxious 14-year old stood, stopped in the middle of a forest path along side his best friend. "I don't think I can do this Davis." His meager voice trailed off into an awkward silence.  
  
"Of course you can," Davis smiled, "I'll keep the others away while you go ask her. It's really that simple!" The confidence in his voice radiated encouragement, but there was nothing that could steel the other boy for what he was about to do. He was about to either make his long time dream come true, or make the biggest mistake of his short life.  
  
"Davis, what is she says no?"  
  
Davis shook his head. "She won't. We both know that," he sighed. "I may not be the brightest guy in the world, but even I can see you two just go with each other."  
  
"Thanks Davis, that means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem. Now what are you waiting for? Just GO!" With that Davis pushed his friend toward the small clearing where a beautiful girl of 14 rested, her warm brown eyes surveying the lovely wild flowers that flourished in the Digiworld.  
  
Clearing his voice quietly the boy began a shaky advance toward the maiden, wishing he had his friend's courage. In his haste, he stumbled and nearly tripped over a protruding root, snapping a few twigs beneath his feet.  
  
Suddenly aware of another presence the girl whipped her head to find the source of the sound. "Who's there?" she demanded, rising to her feet defensively.  
  
"It's okay. It's only me." the boy said finally emerging into the clearing and dusting off his pants.  
  
"Oh; hi there. Davis told me you were coming." A slight flush came to her cheeks at the sight of him, his usually proper attire and hair now unusually askew. "He also mentioned something about you wanting to ask me something." she trailed off, prompting him to reply.  
  
The boy walked closer and sat upon a log nearby. "Yeah, about that...Well you see I- I was wondering whether.maybe sometime you - a-and me - could you know, perhaps grab something to eat at digitamamon's diner?"  
  
"Are you asking me to go out with you?" the girl gasped sitting down beside him.  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Wow. I mean, it's just that.wow. I don't know what to say. I'm completely at a loss for words, that's so not like me," the girl muttered incoherently.  
  
"I mean I'll totally understand if you don't want to, but I just thought that I'd ask." he stared down at his shoes.  
  
"No!" She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No?" he asked rhetorically. Had she just shot him down? Crestfallen, he began to rise from the make-shift bench.  
  
"No, no. I mean, that's not what I meant." Sigh. "Oh, what do I mean." She gently messaged her temples, taking a minute to compose herself. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I thought I had it all planned out. You'd take me somewhere romantic and ask me under the stars, and I would recite this whole speech about how I've wanted to be yours since I first saw you. but you kinda caught me off guard. Things just don't always happen the way you plan them do they?"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes, it's a yes silly."  
  
"Really? I have no clue what to say next? Thank- you? What do the guys in the movies say after they ask out a girl?"  
  
"Your welcome?" she giggled, "but I don't think they say anything." Leaning over she gently gave him a peck on the lips, causing them both to blush.  
  
Together they emerged from the forest hand in hand and walk back to join the others who were relaxing by a stream.  
  
From near the picnic table that sat in the middle of the meadow, Cody temporarily stopped his soccer game with Davis to steal a glance the obvious new couple. "Looks like it's just you and me Davis," he teased.  
  
"Don't go getting any bright ideas kid." Davis laughed, swatting him over the head and returning to their game.  
  
Sitting by the stream, a blond boy nodded his head slightly toward his two friends walking hand in hand and whispered, "You know, I was wondering when those two would finally hook up."  
  
The girl beside him smiled observing the newest couple among the Digidestined. "Yeah, I always knew they would really make a great couple," she giggled.  
  
"So do we, Kari, so do we."  
  
* * *  
  
So what did you think can anyone guess the couple? It's really not that hard. I told you it wasn't one you'd guess or at least probably not. I think it was cute though. And what's better is this is a one shot! I've never done one before.  
  
With that.Please read and REVIEW! I want to know what you think. Good? Bad? Just don't ask for a sequel, it won't happen. I have no time and no ideas.  
  
One last thing..this is dedicated to - you know who you are *cough* Yavanha *cough*. You keep telling me I never do this coupling, so here it is :p It's your turn to write a takari.  
  
Happy trails mandy~_~ 


End file.
